


Yksin Yössä

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: LaeppaVika - Freeform, M/M, Suomitube - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauski löytää itsensä jouluaattona yksin Turun kaduilta, eksyneenä omaan kotipaikkakuntaansa. Hänellä ei ole tietoakaan, missä hän on, tai missä koti on. Lumisateen takia mihinkään suuntaan ei näe kunnolla. Kaikki tuntuu olevan perseellään. Jouluaattona. Voisiko huonommin enää mennä?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yksin Yössä

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on tosiaan mun, eli Ansan, eka ficci täällä. Toivottavasti tykkäätte!

"Saatana", Rauski kirosi päänsä sisässä ja katseli itseään paljon pidempiä lyhtypylväitä, jotka olivat ainoa valonlähde Turun pimeillä kaduilla juuri nyt. Lunta satoi sakeasti ja hiutaleet olivat ainakin peukalon pään kokoisia. Rauski katseli lyhtypylväitä hieman toiveikkaana. Hän toivoi, että lyhtypylväät voisivat valaista tien takaisin kotiin. Mutta miten ne muka voisivat? Ne ovat vain joitakin saatanan tolppia, joiden päässä on pieni lamppu. Miten helvetissä ne voisivat näyttää tien pois täältä? Ei mitenkään.

Siinä hän seisoi. Eksyksissä omassa kotipaikkakunnassaan. Oli jouluaatto, Rauski seisoi yksin jossakin päin Turkua. Eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miksi hän oli edes päättänyt lähteä "pienelle kävelylle".  
"Missä vitussa mä oikein oon?" Rauski kysyi itseltään, vaikka tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut vastausta kysymykseen. Ympärillä ei näkynyt muuta, kuin lyhtypylväitä ja lumihiutaleita. Kaikki olivat onnellisina omissa taloissaan, oman perheensä kanssa juhlimassa joulua. Ei ehkä ihan kaikki, mutta suurin osa ainakin. Mutta entä Rauski? Hän seisoi yksin jossakin päin Turkua, kellon ollessa ties mitä. Aurinko oli laskenut jo ikuisuus sitten, ja pimeys oli laskeutunut kaupungin ylle kuin verho. Kuukaan ei valaissut taivaalla, koska lumisadepilvet olivat peittäneet sen. Edes se saatanan juustopallo avaruudessa ei voinut näyttää Rauskille tietä pois.

"Rakas joulupukki, voisitko ystävällisesti näyttää mulle tien kotiin? Pois täältä saatanan kadulta", Rauski kuiskasi hiljaa. "Ok, mä tiiän, ettei sitä vitun spermapartaa oo olemassakaan. Mut kerranhan sitä vaan on joulu, eikös?" hän jatkoi ja pyyhki lumihiutaleita kasvoiltaan. "Se on mun ainoo toive tänä jouluna", Rauski sanoi hiljaa, melkein ääneti, ja rojahti maahan polvilleen. Lumisade muuttui entistä sakeammaksi. Rauskin oli miltei mahdotonta nähdä eteenpäin. Peukalon pään kokoiset lumihiutaleet lensivät silmiin, kuin linnut ikkunaa päin, ja Rauski alkoi itkemään hieman. Hän oli ihan yksin. Jouluaattona. Eksyksissä omassa kotipaikkakunnassaan. Voisiko enää mennä paremmin?

Sitten Rauski muisti. Kännykkä. Se kulki aina hänen mukanaan. Rauski tunki käden taskuunsa ja etsi kännykkäänsä. Pian käteen tarttui hänen musta OnePlus Onensa, ja hän veti sen voitonriemuisena pois taskustaan. Rauski painoi virtanäppäintä ja tajusi ruudun olevan edelleen musta. "Vittu!" Rauski huusi ja heitti kännykkänsä maahan. Juuri hänen tuuriaan. Akku loppu. Mitä seuraavaksi? Murhaaja, joka hyppää puskasta ja tappaa Rauskin? 

"Mä en luovuta", Rauski sähisi itsekseen vihaisena ja nousi seisomaan. Hän noukki halkeamia täynnä olevan kännykkänsä maasta ja lähti juoksemaan eteenpäin, tunkien samalla kännykkää taskuunsa. Rauski pyyhki kyyneliä ja lumihiutaleita kasvoiltaan ja katsoi suoraan eteenpäin, vaikkei nähnytkään pitkälle. Märkä lumi narskui jokaisen askeleen kohdalla ja Rauski voisi räjähtää hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Väsymys, raivo, pelko ja suru mylläsivät miehen pään sisässä hänen kiristäessä tahtiaan. Rauski tiesi pääsevänsä vielä kotiin. 

"Mä vittu pääsen viel kotiin", Rauski mumisi ja kiristi vielä tahtiaan. Lumi sinkoili sinne tänne jokaisen juoksuaskeleen kohdalla ja lumisade koveni vielä. Se muuttui vielä sakeammaksi, ja lumihiutaleet tuntuivat kylmettyneillä kasvoilla pisteleviltä. Rauski ei voinut kuitenkaan kääntää katsettaan alas. Sitten hän ei näkisi eteensä ollenkaan, vaikka se tuottikin vaikeuksia lumisateen takia. Hetken kuluttua Rauski pysähtyi hengittämään. Kylmän ilman takia kunto ei kestänyt niin hyvin, kuin se yleensä kestää. Lyhtypylväät olivat nyt ainoa toivo. Ne olivat ainoat, jotka Rauski kykeni erottamaan lumisateesta. Kaikki muu, mitä hän näki, oli lunta. Lunta oikealla, lunta vasemmalla, lunta edessä, lunta takana, lunta alla, lunta päällä. Aivan kaikkialla. Sitä samaa valkoista paskaa oli joka paikassa. Ja sitä pääsisi pakoon vain sisälle lämpimään, jossa se valkoinen paska muuttuisi vedeksi ja häipyisi. Sitä Rauski vain halusi. Kotiin, zappiksen lämpimään syleilyyn. Kuppi kuumaa glögiä ja lämmin viltti, johon kääriytyä. 

Rauski juoksi jälleen. Hän halusi vain kotiin. Kotiin zappiksen luokse. Hänellä oli aivan helvetin kova ikävä zappista. 

Ja ikävä vain kasvoi minuutti minuutilta.

Rauski ajatteli juosseensa jo ikuisuuden. Hänellä kävi mielessä luovuttaminen. Hän ajatteli jäädä lumen armoille. Kuolla tähän.  
"Ei. Mä en voi", Rauski sanoi päättäväisenä. 

Hän jatkoi juoksemista.

Tällä kertaa juokseminen tuotti tulosta. Rauski näki himmeät kerrostalojen rajat.  
"Voisko tää olla?" hän kysyi hiljaa ja innoissaan. Ehkä hän pääsisikin kotiin. 

Rauski juoksi niin kovaa kerrostalolle, kuin vain kykeni. Kasvot ja kädet olivat tunnottomat, mutta Rauski ei välittänyt siitä. Hän katsoi kerrostalon lasiovea ja tiedusti sen olevan oikea.  
"Mä pääsen kotiin jouluaatoks", hän hihkaisi innoissaan. Rauski riuhtaisi oven auki ja juoksi sisään. Ovi sulkeutui itsekseen, miehen juoksiessa portaita ylös neljänteen kerrokseen. 

Rauski soitti ovikelloa. Kädet olivat liian jäässä avainten etsimiseen.

Sitten Rauski kuuli sen. Nopeasti lähestyvät askeleet oven takana. Ovi avautui ja Rauski hyppäsi zappiksen kaulaan täristen kylmyydestä.  
"Rauski?" zappis kysyi. Rauski vain nyökytti. "Missä sä oot ollu? Mä oon ollu ihan vitun huolissani!" hän jatkoi ja sulki oven, Rauski hänen kaulassaan roikkuen.  
"M-mä en tiiä", Rauski mumisi täristen ja tiukensi otettaan.  
"Herranjumala! Ota ulkovaattees pois, mä käyn hakemas sulle glögiä", zappis sanoi ja irrotti Rauskin kaulastaan. Rauski katsoi, kuinka mies katosi keittiöön sähläämään mukien ja glögin kanssa. Rauski veti kengät jalastaan ja heitti takin kaulahuiveineen lattialle. Hän näki zappiksen lähestyvän nopeasti muumimuki kädessään. Zappis ojensi mukin Rauskille.  
"K-kiitos", Rauski sanoi ja otti mukin zappikselta molemmin käsin.  
"Ei mitää", zappis sanoi ja hymyili. "Sun pitää päästä lämmittelemään", hän totesi katsellessaan tärisevää Rauskia.  
"Niin kai", Rauski sanoi ja hörppäsi glögiä. Hänen koko kehonsa lämpeni hieman.  
"Tuu", zappis käski ja katosi olohuoneeseen. Rauski seurasi perässä ja istuutui sohvalle zappiksen käskystä. Zappis asetti viltin Rauskin harteille ja istuutui tämän viereen.  
"Missä vitussa sä oikeesti oot ollu?" zappis kysyi huolissaan.  
"Mä en ees tiiä. Mä eksyin", Rauski mumisi ja käpertyi zappiksen kainaloon.  
"Mä oon ollu ihan vitun huolissani", zappis sanoi. "Onneks oot kunnossa", hän jatkoi ja painoi hellän suudelman Rauskin hiuksiin.  
"Niin kai", Rauski mumisi ja hörppäsi glögiään. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat pikkuhiljaa painumaan kiinni. Zappiskin huomasi sen.

Rauski nukahti.

"Hyvää joulua", zappis kuiskasi nukkuvan korvaan hiljaa ja silitteli tämän päätä.

"Hyvää joulua", Rauski vastasi unissaan ja nukahti syvempään uneen.

**Author's Note:**

> Siinä se oli ja kaikki loppu hyvin. Kertokaa ihmeessä palautetta, niin huonoa kuin hyvääkin. Ei mulla muuta, hyvää joulua!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Ansa


End file.
